Wrestle Kingdom 2: Pro Wrestling World War
|image = Wrestlekingdom2box.jpg |developer = Yuke's |publisher = Yuke's |series = |year = May 10, 2007 |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |genre = Professional wrestling |modes = Single player Multiplayer }} Wrestle Kingdom 2: Pro Wrestling Sekai Taisen (レッスルキングダム2 プロレスリング世界大戦 Ressuru Kingudamu 2 Puro Resuringu Sekaitaisen, lit. Wrestle Kingdom 2: Pro-Wrestling World War) is a professional wrestling video game for the PlayStation 2. It is the sequel to Yuke's Wrestle Kingdom. There are three different game modes as well as a create a wrestler option and a variety of unlockables. Wrestle Kingdom 2 features licensed wrestlers for New Japan Pro Wrestling and All Japan Pro Wrestling, as well as a number of freelance workers and legends, but differs from the first installment by not including characters from Pro Wrestling Noah. Gameplay Wrestle Kingdom 2 features three separate modes for game play. Unlike the previous game, there is no drama mode nor anything that resembles a story or season mode. Exhibition Matches For instant action the player can select a variety of different matches. The types of matches include Single Match, Tag Match, Three Way Match, Handicap Match, Four Way Match, Five on Five Team Battle, and Gauntlet. The four preset match types are Normal, Hardcore, Shoot Rules, and MMA Rules. The match rules can be altered to make other types of matches, for instance turning off all match finishes but submission creates a submission match, but the match style does not vary. There are no cage matches or other similar matches that involve more alterations than just changing the rules of a normal match. By winning singles matches with certain wrestlers, video interviews are unlocked. Tournaments Select a wrestler and then compete in a tournament for a championship. After winning a championship you unlock a photo and history of that championship. Winning a championship with certain wrestlers unlocks hidden wrestlers. The championships available are the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at the G1 Climax, the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Best of the Super Juniors, the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship at Champion Carnival, and the World Junior Heavyweight Championship at the Super J-Cup. Campaign Mode In this mode the player must select a specific wrestling event and then prepare a stable of wrestlers to compete against the computer. At the events matches are put together and then wagers are made for power-ups and unlockables such as wrestlers, moves, and items. The type of match is determined based on the event selected. There are a large number of locations and events in this mode and more appear as the player progresses. Extras Wrestle Kingdom 2 features a variety of extra material. In the trophy section you can view wrestler bios and as the game progresses you can view unlockables like video interviews and title histories. The bios include character stats, championship history, and in some cases digital autographs. The interviews available are with Gedo, Genichiro Tenryu, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Jado, Jyushin Thunder Liger, Kaz Hayashi, Keiji Mutoh, Kensuke Sasaki, Koji Kanemoto, Manabu Nakanishi, Masahiro Chono, Minoru, Satoshi Kojima, Shinsuke Nakamura, Taiyō Kea, Tatsumi Fujinami, Tiger Mask, Toshiaki Kawada, Wataru Inoue, Yoshihiro Takayama, and Yuji Nagata. Roster Category:Wrestling video games Category:Video games Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling